This Phase II SBIR project describes a novel method to create transgenic poultry that will produce biopharmaceutical proteins in their eggs. Chickens are able to produce large amounts of protein in their eggs at relatively low cost. We seek to harness this capability to synthesize pharmaceutical proteins, such as humanized monoclonal antibodies, that are needed in large amounts. The efficiency of transgenesis in chickens, particularly with large transgenes, is exceedingly low. We propose here to overcome this hurdle by the use of integration-promoting enzymes which are able to recombine specific DMA sequences with a high efficiency. In Phase II of this project, the integration-promoting enzymes will be used to insert transgenes encoding pharmaceutical proteins, and driven by egg white specific promoters, into the genome of chickens. This novel technology will expedite the creation of chickens that can produce Pharmaceuticals, thereby facilitating drug development, enhancing clinical trials and lowering the cost of Pharmaceuticals.